


His Butler, Everything

by yeolkim92ifah



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, Childhood Memories, Demons, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Romance, Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolkim92ifah/pseuds/yeolkim92ifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the verge of death, Nino agreed to form a contract with a demon with some conditions, which makes him bond for eternity to this inhuman creature, and somehow it ended up the demon became his butler. Together with the help of the butler, he would search for truth that he longed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed, sorry for grammatical errors and other mistakes.
> 
> It’s slightly different from the common portrayal and myth (or folklore) of demon and vampire that we know commonly. I tried my best to make the correlation between these two creature ;;A;;

The flame was engulfing the whole mansion, in a huge scale. It looked horrible and terrifying. Flame had no mercy. Every part of the mansion burnt to ash. A sudden loud crack can be heard. Some parts of the mansion were slowly crumbling down as it turned into ashes. The people around there were gathering around it, some were trying looking for a help and called the fire station, some were screaming with a frightened look, some were only staring with a horrified expression and did nothing there, and some were trying to extinguish the fire. Of course, it didn’t extinguish because of a little water they sprayed, because it was an extremely spacious mansion.  
  
This view was just horrible. It was just frightening. The fire, somehow it seemed an inhuman creature was involved.  
  
The fire wasn’t cooling down. Instead, it grew bigger and bigger. Until there was nothing left than the crimson colour that can be seen in the vision.

 

***

  
  
“Once one has rejected the faith, it’s impossible for one to pass through the gates of Heaven.” a voice spoke up. It sounded like a Heaven Voice, but no, it was really gave a goose bumps.  
  
“Would someone who believed in God summon you here?” a man who was lying on the fur-ish-thing in a naked state, only covered with a black fabric from his chest to his knees answered tartly.  
  
The ‘voice’ just gave a smug laugh and spoke. “Then, I will ask thee once, is it thy wish to form a contract?”  
  
“Cut it! Form the contract and grant my wish!” the man answered angrily.  
  
“Alright then.” The ‘voice’ walked closer. Looked like he would start to form the contract with the man.  
  
“Your soul will be mine by now. You will live your life as a demon in form of human. And you will be bond to me for eternity.”  
  
The man let out a scream as the demon was forming a seal on their body.

 

 

***

  
Nino woke up with a groan as he felt a tremendous pain on his shoulder, as if he was being thrown with a grand piano. He rubbed his eyes and found himself half-naked with bandage covering the source of the pain. Looked around, he realized that he was on a queen size bed in a spacious classic-style mansion, in a strange room he had never been. To his surprise, he found a man who slept on the sofa beside the bed.  
  
The man shifted a bit and opened his eyes.  
  
“Oh, you’re wake up. Would you like something to drink?” the man in a butler costume with a bowtie stood up and walked towards the tray across the bed.  
  
“A glass of water is fine. By the way, who are you? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” Nino questioned the man, still puzzled by the whole situation.  
  
There was a minute of silence before the man replied, “I’m Sakurai Sho, your demon-butler.” The man called Sakurai Sho walked closer to Nino as he handed a glass of water as requested.  
  
Nino mouthed a ‘thanks’ to him and gulped the water. The coldness of the fresh morning water was drenching his dry throat that seemed had not been passed by a water in a week. After his head cooled down, he started to recall his memory. The mansion that was in fire, his parent’s death, and he himself who manage to escaped in a verge of death and his encounter with a demon—  
  
Like a snap on his head, he suddenly remembered something. He abruptly put the glass on the table beside the bed and thorn apart the bandage. To his expectation, he saw a weird shape of seal on his left shoulder.  
  
“As expected,” he turned to look at Sho with a is-this-real look . “So, I’m a demon now? And bond to you for eternity?” he sigh deeply.  
  
“Yes, Ninomiya-san, and—” Sho then showed the same seal he had on his left chest.  
  
“Uh, can you just call me Nino?” Nino cut out Sho who was in the middle of speaking.  
  
Sho hesitate for a while, but he said yes. “Very well. Nino, then.” Sho cleared his throat and continued to speak.  
  
“—And for the convenient of both of us in this human world, I will have my role as your butler.” Sho bowed politely with his right hand placed on his left chest.  
  
Nino felt his head spinning and threw himself on the bed, back to his laying position. He stared to the ceiling and his though wandered around. He sold his soul to this Sakurai guy and now, he was a demon. A path he choose himself to find out who’s behind all of his parent’s death, behind all of these, all the truth about these. He didn’t care with the fact that now he bonded with this demon for God-knows-how-long, but this guy wasn’t bad either. Sho took care of him, like he was Nino’s real butler. Although basically it was just a disguise.  
  
Nino turned his head to stare at Sho who was reading something like a journal. It is a rare thing a demon would look this good looking like him. In term of age, he looked in the same age as him, about 30 to 32. Wait, but he’s a demon, did it mean he’s immortal? Ah, whatever.  
  
Nino was still didn’t know what kind of person—uh, demon—was his ‘butler’ is, but his face telling him that he looked like a charismatic, smart, gentle, and noble young man with a round beautiful crimson eyes, fair skin, jet black hair, and chubby cheeks. Nino swore Sho’s face would feel smooth if he stroked it, his face just flawless.  
  
He came back to reality and stood up suddenly after he realized something important to be asked.  
  
“Ne, Sakurai, how long I slept? And whose house is this? How we came here? And where’s the owner of this house?” Nino bombarded Sho with bunch of questions that just spilled out of Nino’s curiosity.  
  
“Oh my, you asking so much. Well, you slept for about three days. When we finished forming the contract, we went to human world and it was raining hard that day. I was exhausted after sealing us and you were fainted because of the wound on the seal that I made, so I have to carry you looking for a shelter. Then I found this house and I was about to knock the door when I felt my head spinning and I fainted as I carried you. And somehow, when I woke up I was already in with you in this room. I have met and talked a bit with them, by the way.”  
  
Nino nodded his head unconsciously after hearing a short explanation of his current condition and mouthed an ‘I see’.  
  
“Now let’s have you take a bath and meet them. It’s rude to not meet with the owner of the house.” Sho said as he gave his hand to help Nino. But his good intention was rejected by Nino.  
  
“Thank you Sakurai-san, but I don’t need your help to take a bath. I’m fine.” Nino replied in a satirical way with a you-pervert-demon look.  
  
Nino walked away towards the bathroom leaving Sho who let out a chuckle.

 

***

  
After Nino finished, they went downstairs to meet the owner of the house, who was gathering in the living room. There were three men. All eyes was set on him when they realize his and Sho’s presence.  
  
“A-ah, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Thank you for taking care of me and my butler here for the past three days.” Nino and Sho bowed politely.  
  
“It’s nothing, my pleasure to help you. We’re glad to know you’re okay now. I’m Ohno Satoshi. This is Aiba Masaki, and this is Matsumoto Jun. Well, you can said they’re my cousins.” The guy with a darker skin than the other two said. The other two just smiled with a warm smile.  
  
“What’s your plan afterwards?” said the same person who greeted Nino a while ago. Was it Nino’s vision, or he had just saw a glimpse of a blue light on this man’s eyes.  
  
“I still don’t know. We don’t have a house and family. So…” Nino answered anxiously and nervously.  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Ne, ne, if you want, you and Sakurai-san can live here with us! I’m bored just with the three of us, anyway. We can hang out together!” said the boy energetically and cheerfully. This was the second time, but this time he saw a glimpse of a green light on his eyes. Who was this man again, ah, Aiba-san.  
  
Nino thought of Aiba’s offering, hesitated. And his butler was not helping at all, because he now immersed himself in a good talk with Matsumoto-san. Nino rolled his eyes at the sight. He didn’t have a place to live anyway, so maybe it would be okay if he stayed here. They seemed nice people.  
  
“Uh, I will take your offer, Aiba-san. Thank you for welcoming us here. And, please take care of us.” Nino said, smiled.  
  
“Of course. Welcome to our house.” Matsumoto, who just now was talking with Sho said, welcoming Nino to their house. His eyes was glimmering in a purple light. This time Nino was sure he saw it in Matsumoto’s eyes.  
  
Nino startled but forcing a smile as he looked to face the other two, when he also realized that their eyes also glimmering. The three gave a smile and somehow their smile sent a shiver on Nino’s nape.


	2. His Butler, Bitten

After the meeting with the owner of the house, Nino couldn’t stop thinking that there’s something strange about them, and this house also seemed creepy enough. His creative mind was in the middle of imagining an inappropriate thing about them. If only they could read Nino’s current mind, he probably would not last long in this world until this night. He shuddered at his own thought. He threw himself on top of the bed and closed his eyes, shaking his head, tried to get rid of those things. He saved him, gave him a place to live, its rude to think bad about them.  
  
Sho, who was just entering the room, saw Nino shaking his head forcefully and raised his thick eyebrows.   
  
“What’s the matter, Master? Are you feeling unwell somewhere?” He said as he approached Nino to get a better look of him.   
  
Nino opened his eyes in shock to find Sho was up close to his face. He shifted a little and answered, “N-nothing. Uh, can you please move your face aside? It’s blocking my vision.” Pretty impressive of Nino who managed to said in a sarcastic way despite his uncomfortably. Somehow, seeing his good-looking butler’s face up close like that made him strangely nervous and uncomfortable.   
  
“Very well.” Sho backed off and stood up straightly, eyes still glued to Nino. He was silent, supposed to wait for Nino to continue speaking, but no words came, neither from Sho.   
  
Realized the situation, Nino looked around aimlessly and awkwardly. He scratched his back head and grinned, “A-ah, I’m fine, don’t worry. And you don’t have to call me Master, Sho. I’ve said you can call me Nino, and there’s no one around, anyway. You don’t have to act like a butler every time.” He sigh, and threw a heartwarming smile.   
  
Sho tilted his head to the left, gave a thought about it for a while.   
  
“Okay, then. Anyway, what’s in your mind? You seem bothered by something?” Sho walked closer to the bed where Nino was sitting, and sat there beside Nino. The way this man quickly changed the distance between them was surprising Nino. Now he was all friendly and approached him like there was no wall between them. Suck it, as if Nino actually cared about this little thing. The thing he cared about this man was that the fact that he would be by his side forever, it felt reassuring and… pleasant.   
  
“I just thought that the three of them are kind of… weird.” He stated and his facial expression hardened, seriously thought about it. Waiting for an answer from the later, he turned his head and stared at Sho only to find he was only staring him with a straight face.   
  
“Don’t you see? Those eyes of them.”   
  
“What kind of eyes?”   
  
“Just like yours, with different colour for each person. Do you know something? Do you know them?” Nino asked with interrogating stare, seeking for the little truth.   
  
Silence fell for a while. “I don’t have any idea. I’m sorry.” Nino was dumbfounded with Sho’s nonchalant answer.   
  
Then he stood up and bowed with his right hand on his left chest. “Dinner is coming closer and I’ve promised to help Aiba-san, Ohno-san, and Matsumoto-san to prepare the dinner. Please excuse me.” With that, he left the room, leaving the still-dumbfounded Nino sat there without uttering a word until the butler closed the door.   
  
“Tch, what’s with that attitude? Just when I though we were getting closer one step, and he… argh, that’s pissing me off!” Nino mumbled by himself and groaned, messing his own hair in frustration, as he gave a glare to the door.   


***

Sho went to the kitchen only to find Aiba cooked alone. It was rowdy and messy even though he was cooking alone. Sho could catch Aiba mumbled something like ‘where should I put this? Ah! It’s over cooked. Argh!’ and moving around the kitchen like a lost kitten with a confused face. Though Sho wouldn’t want to admit, he looked cute like that. Just like his first impression of this man. With a little amused look on his face, he came closer to the taller man.  
  
“Aiba-san,”  
  
Aiba turned his head, “Ah, Sho-chan. I am glad you come! Mou~ Jun and Satoshi-kun are going out and leaving me with these.” He pouted, putting a frying pan that he held just now, and linked his arm around Sho’s. By this sudden closeness and physical contact that Aiba made innocently, Sho was a bit taken aback. This man really did what he want casually, huh.  
  
“You’re going to help me right?” Aiba pleaded, showing a cute puppy eyes.  
  
Sho really could not stand this cute face that pleaded in front of his very face. He felt his heart skipped a bit. “Of course, that’s why I’m here now.” He said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Aiba looked very delighted with his answer and released Sho’s hand to continue what he been doing a while ago with excitement. He rushed to the corner of the room to pick up an apron, and handed it to Sho.  
  
“Here. So that your cool-butler-outfit doesn’t stained.” Aiba smiled widely.  
  
“Thank you, Aiba-san.” Sho smiled back, his hand was working to put the apron on.  
  
“Mou~ you can just call me Masaki. Let’s just drop the formality between us, we’ll become a family now, right?” again that pouty face. Why he did this seriously?!  
  
“Then, Masaki.” Sho blushed a bit when the taller man’s first name slipped out from his mouth.  
  
“You look cute with that apron.” Aiba complimented him and winked, made Sho blushed even more until his chubby cheeks looked like a tomato. Bless him, because Aiba did not seem to notice this because he was already busying himself.  
  
“Sho-chan, can you please put the cream on that cake?” Sho followed the direction of Aiba’s index finger. A simple rainbow cake, but it looked tempting.  
  
“You made it by yourself?” Sho asked as he processed to decorate the cake.  
  
“Who else?! That damn diva and his lazyass boyfriend wouldn’t even willing to help me.” Aiba said grumpily as he whisked the eggs. Sho just chuckled without looked away from the cake he worked on.  
  
“Oh, by the way, that cake is to welcoming you and Nino-kun.”   
  
“Ah, really? Well, thank you.”  
  
Right after that, they fell into a silence. Nobody said anything, too preoccupied by their own work. The only sound in the room was the sound of some clanking of the kitchen equipment that Aiba used, and Aiba’s monologue as a result from his own clumsiness. It did not feel awkward, but also did not feel comfortable enough. Aiba’s presence itself made the atmosphere between them less tensed even though there was no conversation between them.  
  
“I’m done, Masaki. How do you think of my masterpiece?” Sho smiled proudly as he showed his so-called-masterpiece to Aiba.  
  
“Great! Sho-chan you’re good! This is beautifully cute!” Aiba looked amused and his tension went up as he went closer, bend a little forward to have a better look of the cake.   
  
“Really? Oh, I am glad you like it.” Sho grinned.   
  
“As expected from a butler!” he smiled widely with proud, making Sho smiled sheepishly.  
  
Just then, “Ah, wait.” Aiba held Sho’s shoulder to stop him from moving with an observing look. Sho stared at the taller man with a confused look and let out an ‘Hm?’ as he tried to follow Aiba’s gaze. When he realized the later were staring at his lips, he couldn’t help but shifted uncomfortably and nervously. Moreover, the gap between the two was only some inches, enough to make them felt each other’s breath. Pressuring Sho even further, the atmosphere around them also tensed suddenly. He didn’t know what was the best thing to do, whether he should released himself from Aiba’s grasp or he just stay still until Aiba said anything.   
  
“You’ve got some cream on your lips.” And in a blink of eyes, Aiba’s lips was now on Sho’s, licking the cream on his upper lips. Sho widened his eyes in shock. He realized what was happening a second later because of the feeling of Aiba’s cold lips that touched his warm lips sent a jolt on him. Aiba closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness, either from the cream or from Sho’s lips itself, or both, he didn’t think of it too much. Sho tried to move away but the taller man’s hand moved to the butler’s neck and pulled him closer, preventing from any unnecessary movement and deepened the kiss. Finally gave up, the butler closed his eyes and let himself drowned into the kiss.  
  
Aiba broke the kiss suddenly, making Sho felt a loss of coldness on his lips. He stared deeply into the demon’s eyes.   
  
“Why are you taste so sweet?” he said in a low and seductive voice, then his eyes was beaming with a green light and full of lust. Was it just Sho’s imagination or he really saw a fang? Before he could comprehend what he saw just now, that cold lips were back on his warm lips. Sho gasped in a pain when he felt his lower lips was being pierced. Glanced down, he found that Aiba was biting his lower lips with his sharp fang. Fresh blood was flowing out, tempting the taller man even more. Without wasting any second, Aiba sucked the blood hungrily as he shoved in his tongue inside Sho’s warm mouth. A loud moan escaped from the demon’s lips, but Aiba swallowed it.  
  
 _Just as I thought from the start._  
  
Despite the pain he felt, Sho replied the kiss with an equal force. With hands placed on Aiba’s waist, he pulled him closer into more passionate kiss. Their tongue battling for the dominance, and Sho won. Seemed like Sho’s inner beast had woke up. He shoved his tongue inside Aiba’s mouth forcefully, causing his tongue to drop some blood because it brushed with the fang. This seemed bad. Intrigued with the sweetness smell of the blood, Aiba sucked the demon’s tongue even harder.  
  
“Ngh… “ Aiba moaned shamelessly, feeling the hot blood passing his throat.  
  
Despite the fact that 21% of earth filled with oxygen, somehow, it felt like there was no air around them. Their lungs screamed out for oxygen. The heat around them was also increasing.  
  
Sho pushed Aiba and broke the kiss. Both were panting hardly as they tried to fill their lungs with the oxygen.  
  
“Tell me, Masaki. A vampire?” Sho spoke first after he had enough energy to speak, though he still panting.  
  
“Your blood, it was really tempting. It was so sweet.” he back to normal, no green coloured eyes, no fang, and no lust.  
  
“Exactly as I thought.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I was out of my control. I just couldn’t hold myself not to taste your blood.” He said apologetically as he brushed the puncture mark on Sho’s lower lips, which bitten a while ago.  
  
“So, do you now realize who really am I?” his gaze softened as his hand caressed Aiba’s brunet hair.  
  
“I’m not really sure but,” he paused for a while.   
  
“A demon.” Sho chuckled, and Aiba started to chuckle as well.  
  
“Since when you thought I—um, we—are vampire?”  
  
“Pretty much from the moment I saw you all. I could sense it.”  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
Just then, Sho caught a sight of someone standing in front of the kitchen entrance from his corner of eyes. He abruptly turned around to see Nino was standing there with jaw dropped and blank stare.  
  
“N-Nino? Since when?” Sho released his physical contact with Aiba, who followed him to look at Nino. The air suddenly turned awkward. Nino snapped back to reality.   
  
“Ah! Am I interrupting you two? I thought I would help you in the kitchen, but looks like everything are done, and seems you two don’t need my help.” Nino tried to being a brat and sounded nonchalant but it was pretty obvious that it was forced.


	3. His Butler, Worried

The bedroom door opened with a crack, revealing Nino who was standing in front of the bookshelf and read some book. Sho cleared his throat to have Nino’s attention, and Nino turned his head to the source of the voice.  
  
“Oh, hi Sho. Have you done with your _business_?” Nino asked lightly as he closed the book and leaned on the bookshelf with crossed-arm.   
  
“Yes. Why?” Sho’s answer was surprising Nino, because he answered like nothing was happened. Nino expected Sho to show a shy face, but he failed in that attempt. But he wouldn’t stop right here. He smiled wickedly.   
  
“How was it? Is he a good kisser? From what I see, you’re pretty a good kisser, huh.” Nino gave a wide smirk.   
  
“Why do you care so much?” Sho walked to the bed and laid down there with his head rested on his arms.   
  
“What? I’m just curious, that’s all.”   
  
Silence.   
  
“Don’t tell me, you’re jealous?” Sho jumped up to sitting position. This time, Sho was the one who giving a smirk.   
  
“Me? Jealous? Ha! Like hell I would. Where the ideas of me being jealous of you come from? I barely know you.” He snorted, threw his gaze to the window beside him, avoiding any possible eye contact with the later.   
  
“Then, why did you react that way when you saw me and Masaki in the kitchen?” Nino swore he nearly vomit when the word ‘Masaki’ came from his butler’s mouth. Was he trying to make him jealous and said the ‘Masaki’ part with a hidden-meaning tone?   
  
“Well, I just surprised. From my first impression of you, you’re a calm and kind of stoic man, stiff, blunt, and annoying demon who aren’t interested in sex-related life. Therefore, I would not think you will have a horny face and moaned like a while ago. That’s all.” Nino tried to recall when Sho moaned and giggled.   
  
“Besides, who am I to jealous at you? I’m not your boyfriend or something, right? It’s your right to kiss with anyone, anyway. ”   
  
“Ho~ Is that so?” Smirk still plastered on Sho’s face. What was this? A battle?   
  
“Yeah, it is. Why are you so persistent? Why are you so confident?”   
  
“Let me tell you, I’m an honest person, Nino. I said whatever that comes into my mind. You must learn from me and be honest from now on.”   
  
“Why are you so annoying?” Nino rolled his eyes and sighed, Sho just shrugged with a triumphant look on his face. He didn’t want to argue any longer with him. Let’s just ended here and he didn’t care if Sho thought Nino surrendered and he win, it didn’t matter. Argued with him was only giving a headache. He knew how to talk back.   
  
“By the way, are they really vampires?” Nino said, changing the topic into something serious matter.   
  
“Excuse me, but are you deaf? I thought you perfectly heard what he and I said a while ago in the kitchen. And you aren’t blind too, am I right? Because, here, you can see perfectly a bite mark on my lower lips, and didn’t you watch almost the whole thing there?” Sho touched his bitten lips with his thumb in a slow and sensual motion despite his harsh words. He really liked to pick a fight and getting Nino on his nerves.   
  
“I’m serious here!” Nino shouted with a cute pouty face. For Sho who couldn’t deal with cute things in front of his very eyes, he gave in and sighed helplessly. Because Nino was a type of observant person, when saw the reaction he immediately knew Sho’s weakness. He smiled evilly as he thought that he would use his weakness of cute things as a brilliant weapon to fight back.   
  
“Yes, my Master. You heard and saw perfectly. I have thought that the moment I saw them.”   
  
“You didn’t afraid of them?”   
  
“Why should I? Are you by any chance, are slightly afraid of them?”   
  
Nino scratched his nape, “No, it’s not exactly that I afraid of them. What’s with this feeling, I don’t understand myself. Somehow, it is as if I’m more aware of it. It’s strange, huh?” and smiled bitterly.   
  
A knock on the door was interrupting their talk. They turned to the opened door that revealing Aiba behind it.   
  
“Nino-kun, Sho-chan, the dinner is ready. Let’s eat.” He informed them cheerfully. No traces of awkwardness on his face because of the caught-in-the-act incident by Nino, except his cheeks were slightly blushing when he made a quick eye contact with Sho.   
  
“Okay, Aiba-kun. We’ll be there in a minute.” Nino thanked him and smiled. Aiba replied the smile and disappeared behind the door.   
  
There were actually many unanswerable questions inside Nino’s head. He didn’t even know where the questions itself came from. Somehow, it was bothering him ever since he learned the fact that the owners of this house were a creature called vampires.   
  
He must be spacing out for a while because now that he was back into his consciousness, he found Sho waving his hand in front of him.   
  
“Nino?”   
  
“O-oh yes. I’m sorry. Let’s go downstairs. I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”   
  
“No, because I’ve ate your soul.” Sho answered jokingly. Nino let out a chuckle and pinch Sho’s arm playfully as they both went out of the room.

  
  
  
In the living room after dinner, they were gathering there just to have a random chat and had some bottles of wine. Matsumoto was unexpectedly talkative. He and Sho talked about many things and getting along really well. Sometimes, Aiba would join the conversation with enthusiasm. While Ohno with his sleepy eyes and I’m-not-interested-in-all-of-these-talks gaze would occasionally nodded his head and spoke up a little. And Nino was quiet all the time, lost in his own thoughts. He gulped down the wine in one shot and immediately filling his empty glass. Without paying any attention to his housemates, he continued to drink until he felt dizzy.   
  
_I wonder how I will live my life in here from now on. With these vampires, my eternal demon-butler Sho, and the truth that I looking for._  
  
He fell in a slumber with head resting on arm couch.   


***

  
“Guys, I’ve tasted Sho-chan’s blood.” Aiba informed with a big grin.   
  
“Really? How you managed to do that?” Ohno, who was ready to sleep, react with a slight interest in his tone.   
  
“At first, I didn’t intend to taste him, I just wanted to having a little fun with him so I licked a whip cream on his lips. But it smelled nice and I got intrigued. Couldn’t help it, I put my fang there.” He said with a reminiscing tone, as he closed his eyes and inhaling deeply, as if feeling the scent of Sho’s sweet blood.   
  
“How’s the taste?” Jun join the conversation right after he got out from bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist.   
  
“It was really sweets, you know. It didn’t taste the same as the blood that normally we drank. And I felt it made me stronger, the moment it flows through my throat, it was bliss.”   
  
“As expected from an upper level demon.” Jun said, nodded his head a few times.   
  
A minute of silence, until Ohno broke it through. “That Ninomiya, he also smells nice, doesn’t he?”   
  
“Mm. Somehow he gives the same feeling as Sakurai, but his is stronger.” Aiba agreed.   
  
“I have to taste it as soon as possible.” was what Ohno Satoshi’s said within him.   
  
“Let’s sleep, the sun is going to rise soon. You, quickly put your clothes on and sleep on my bed. I’m going to lose my control if you keep that towel on.” Ohno threw a perverted grin at Jun who was now grabbing his clothes to put on.   


***

  
_“You need to pay for your sin!” a voice said with a terrifying laugh. He couldn’t see who was talking. They were just like a silhouette. Wait, there were two people who were on his knee, like they were apologizing to someone._  
  
 _“No, please, forgive us!” a voice of a man. This sounds familiar. Father’s?!_  
  
 _“Why are you being like this? Please spare us! We will do anything you said!” then a voice of a woman. Mother?!_  
  
 _Why were they here? Why they were apologizing? Who was that man who laugh triumphantly?_  
  
 _“Ha! You think an apologize can settle everything?! I’m not going to let you living in this world!” The silhouette light up a lighter and threw it to the two who were kneeling below him with a loud and horrific laugh. A familiar crimson flame was now covering the two. They were yelling out for help as they let out a loud groan of pain desperately._  
  
 _Nino who was standing there watching the scene was terrified. He wanted to save them, or at least, did something. But he couldn’t move. He felt paralyzed. Flames were getting bigger and stronger, burning down the two bodies. Upon seeing this, he was shaken and trembled._  
  
 _He tried to yell with all his might, but his voice just would not come. Until the only thing he saw was nothing but flame._  
  
  
Sho felt the bed was slightly shaken. He heard a moan and opened the eyes to find Nino shifted uncontrollably and sweating a lot. He worried and snuggle closer to Nino, tried to wake him up.   
  
“Nino. Hey, Nino. Are you okay?” Sho shaking the younger man’s shoulder slowly. The later was still moaning, closed his eyes tightly. This was getting worse and Sho was getting more worried.   
  
“Nino, wake up!” Sho shouted slightly as he shook harder. The later’s eyes opened suddenly with a wide eyes and yelled.   
  
“Hey! Nino, it’s me, Sho! Nino! Calm down! It’s me.” After a few second Nino regained his consciousness and recognized Sho.   
  
“Sho…” he stared at Sho with teary eyes.   
  
“Yes, it’s me.”   
  
“Sho…” he hugged him tightly with trembling hands, hide his face in Sho’s crook and murmured incoherently as he started to sobbing, “I’m scared… Those flames…”   
  
“Sshhh. It’s okay, I’m here for you.”  Nino was pulled into a tight embrace as Sho started to rub his back gently.   
  
Nino started to cry harder in Sho’s warm embrace. Sho didn’t mind that his shirt became damp because of Nino’s tears. He continued to rub Nino’s back. Instinctively, he kissed the top of Nino’s head to calming the younger man, inhaling the refreshing scent of his hair. Seeing this man who looked like he was about to break, his heart was aching so much. It made him wanted to protect this fragile man in his embrace more.   
  
Neither of them said a word. Just a sound from Nino’s cry filled the room. Both of them stayed like that.


	4. His Butler, Desireable

Since that night, Nino was always having the same nightmare each night. Even in some point, it became worse. He would not came to sleep whenever he woken up in the midnight because of that nightmare. It was like a trauma for him, seeing the great crimson flame burning down his mansion and his parent in it. Sho started to get more worried about him.  
  
One night, Nino couldn’t sleep and he asked Sho to accompany him, to talk or something they could do. Sho opened the door that lead to the balcony and the night air was blowing inside, messing his bed hair. Nino who was behind, followed him to go out. They both were standing on the balcony, leaned their weight to the fence. Nino rubbed his neck that brushed with cold night air, sometimes yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He looked like a child here: cute, innocent looking, chibi, like those of child who hate to be told to go bed because they still wanted to play video games but actually they were sleepy.   
  
Sho stood beside him in his pajama (not butler costume, by the way) as he was staring at the other silently. The later seemed troubled by some things. He was uneasy. With those two eyes of him staring blankly at nowhere, he must be lost. There was confusion inside his heart, conflict between him that he himself didn’t realize.   
  
“Sho…” Nino cracked a voice quietly, almost impossible to be heard. But their surrounding was quiet enough for his voice to reach Sho’s ear.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Why did you save me that time?”   
  
Sho shifted a bit, a little taken aback by the sudden blurt out. “Because I didn’t want you to die.” He said simply.   
  
“Why did you happen to be there?”   
  
“I was just strolling around when I saw you struggling in pain.” Sho lied.   
  
“So it was like that, huh.” He let out a long sight.   
  
“Why are you asking?”   
  
“I just want to know. You didn’t saw the culprit?”   
  
“Sorry, no.”   
  
There was silence between them until Sho let a voice. “Don’t you want to find the truth? That was the reason you form a contract with me, right?”   
  
“I do want, Sho. I just don’t know how.” He said desperately.   
  
“You know what? I don’t know why, being with you like this, I feel secured. Your presence, somehow make me feel assured. And it’s always warm. It’s nice being with you.” Nino turned to look at Sho with a faint smile. He could see Sho’s pale neck in the emission of moonlight, and from the opened first button of his pajama he could see that muscular chest of him. He swallowed hard, had just realized that Sho has this fucking sexy and nice body. Unknowingly, he licked his lips at the sight in front of him.   
  
Oh, crap. Nino might really fell for Sho. His heart racing as he started to approach the taller man, who was also facing his with deep stare. Their eyes locked in each other, trying to tell something unspeakable. He brought his hand rested on Sho’s chest, feeling the hard muscle. Sho grasped Nino’s hand gently and brought it down from his chest, with his other hand held Nino’s chin so that his face could be seen clearly. That charming eyes of him that look sad and troubled, fragile and lost, in the same time also gave a desire of wanting. His sharp nose, and his thin lips that looked perfect. As he studied the shorter man, he counted the mole on his face. Those moles were only make him looked cuter and made Sho’s sanity gone.   
  
Sho started to shorten the gap narrower, until Nino felt the other man on his. He gave no respond at first, but upon realized what happened he closed his eyes and kissed back. Feeling the warmness of Sho’s lips sent a jolt inside of his stomach. The kiss wasn’t too rushed, it just perfect, warm, sweet, and addictive. It felt so nice how his lips were perfectly fit with Sho’s. He was lost in the mind-blowing kiss, and his head felt light. Uneasy feeling from earlier slowly disappeared as Nino wrapped his hands around Sho’s neck to pull him closer and Sho put his hands on Nino’s waist into a deeper kiss.   
  
This was what they both want. Their first kiss shared from the desire that both had for each other, the feeling of wanting each other.   
Both pulled from the kiss and breathed heavily.   
  
“Sho, tell me if I’m going too fast. But I think I-I… have fall for you.”   
  
Nino’s confident was gone when there was no answer came from Sho. The silence was killing him slowly. He didn’t want to hear the worst thing that possibly came out from the man: their feeling weren’t exactly mutual.   
  
“Yes, we both are going too fast.” Sho smiled tenderly, and Nino felt relieved. He pulled Nino in a warm embrace.   
  
“Let’s go inside. It’s chill here. I don’t want you to catch cold.” They both went inside and climbed to bed.   
  
“Try to get a sleep, Nino.” Sho suggested with a low calming voice.   
  
“I’m trying.”   
  
Soon Nino drifted off and this time, no nightmare.   


***

  
Nino was wandering around the house aimlessly when he found a door with chain on it, but seemed like it already unlocked. Curious, he opened the door carefully. It gave a squeak because of the door hinges was old. He peeped inside and saw a bedroom. It looked like an old room. All of the furniture was covered by the white sheet, though, but the dust on the floor were thick enough to make Nino coughing. Spider webs everywhere, make him have to wave his hands to get rid of them from his way.   
  
It was strange feeling. He really got curious of this room, and couldn’t help but despite the unworthiness of the room condition to be stepped by people, he still entered.   
  
“Why are they unlocked this room?” he mumbled by himself as he observing every part of the room carefully. Until his eyes spotted a bookshelf at the end of the room that drew his attention.   
  
He walked closer to the bookshelf and looked closely at it. His gaze stopped at the certain book on the shelf. It really caught his interest. He knew he shouldn’t touch anything, but seemed like something inside him was telling to go on. There was a conflict inside himself, whether he should take that book or not. But, his curiosity won. And thus, he reached his hand to the book and took it. It was brown coloured old journal.   
  
He opened the book and he got shocked as he saw a photo. There were two people in that one frame of photo. It was a photo of his father and mother.   
  
“Eh? Why father and mother’s photo are here? In this house?” He was totally startled and perplexed at the same time. He still couldn’t comprehend what was the meaning of this. Lost in his thought, he completely ignoring his surrounding and didn’t realize that someone has entered the room.   
  
“Ninomiya-kun, what are you doing here?”   
  
Nino startled and turned his head to the voice abruptly and got a mini-heart attack when he saw whom the person was.   
  
“Ohno-san?!!”


	5. His Butler, Know Something

“What are you doing here?!” Ohno said in a slightly higher tone than before.

“I-I just,” Nino who was feeling intimidated by Ohno’s glare—that looked like it would pierce through him—stuttered.

With stern face and clenched teeth, Ohno came closer to Nino without even looked away from him. Nino frightened by the look on the later man. He felt cornered and threaten. It seemed like he was done something that terribly wrong that made Ohno to give that look on him. He wasn’t sure of what would Ohno do, but Nino sure about one thing: Ohno was furious.

One-step forward from Ohno resulting the threaten man to step backwards. And it stopped when Nino’s back bumped against the dusty bookshelf behind him. But it didn’t stop Ohno from move forward. Nino started to panic when the gap between them was only some inches away. He could feel Ohno’s hot breath against his face. A greater dark atmosphere wrapped around them.

“Ohno-san, w-what are you doing?” he said when Ohno put one of his hand beside Nino’s head on the bookshelf behind him, propping his weight.

“Of all of the rooms, you picked this one to enter.”

“I-I…”

“This is the room that we have sealed-off so no one may enter. How did you get in?” His voice is extremely low and husky. It different from before.

“I’m s-sorry. I didn’t know how but this room was unlocked when I passed by a coincidence.”

Ohno glanced down and looked at what Nino hold. When he saw that journal book, he got more raged on and snatched the book from Nino’s hand harshly then threw it behind. Nino got more scared and didn’t dare to look at the later man’s eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, secretly hoping that this man would stop intimidating him like this. Instead of backing away, Ohno was moving closer, breath tickling on his neck. With some courage, he opened his eyes to see the shorter man was closing his eyes and sniffing into his neck deeply.

“You sure got a nice smell, huh. It makes me want to taste it so badly.” He said with a lust face, still sniffing with pleasure and licked his neck. Nino moaned by the sudden warmth of his tongue.

“Satoshi-kun, don’t dare to have him by yourself! Give us some too!” Nino startled when he saw the owner of the voice. Aiba was standing behind Ohno with Jun beside him. They came out of nowhere. Ohno turned his head back and clicked his tongue, annoyed by their appearance.

“Shut up you two! You’re disturbing me! I’m about to take this delicious thing in front of me now!” Ohno groaned.

“Let us partake too! His smell was driving me crazy the whole time, seriously.” Jun said grumpily.

Great. Just great. Nino was now surrounded by three fucking vampires who were quarrelling about their meal, and he couldn’t possibly escape from this kind of situation. Because now Ohno was holding his shoulder firmly to keep him from moving around and placed his face to Nino’s pale neck. Aiba joined him on the other side, and Jun took his hand to lick his wrist. Both of them licked his neck slowly, made a moan escaped from Nino’s mouth. Their desire for his blood was unstoppable now; their eyes shone in their respective light colour.

He screamed loudly when he felt a pain as they pierced their fangs on to his skin. They sucked him hungrily. Feeling the burning sensation of the blood ran through their throat, they moaned loudly, as they continue to gulp down the irresistible blood.

“Aahh… What are you? Why your bloods taste so heavenly?” Jun looked up to look at Nino who closed his eyes tightly, bearing the pain.

“I can’t get enough of you.” Ohno pulled out for a moment to smell the blood that leaked out from the wound.

“You smell like something I remember.”

“This blood, I feel like I’ve taste it before.” Aiba said, gave a moment of thought.

“St-stop it… Please…” Nino pleaded with his remaining strength, half moaned. He tried to hit Ohno’s chest to shove him with his free hand, but it was evidently useless. His strength was drained, as well as his blood that continued to be sucked up by the three.

Aside from the bitten body part, he felt another pain somewhere around his left shoulder. He was too weak to even pay attention to it.

“Ninomiya-san!” the three of them were surprised by Sho’s yelling voice. They stopped their activity to look at the man who now made his way towards them.

Sho shoved away the three vampires who by now had stopped sucking Nino’s blood. With a worried face, he held Nino tightly, keeping him from collapsing on the floor.

“Ninomiya-san!” he covered his neck that was bitten and dripping some bloods.

“Sho…” Nino said weakly with half closed eyes. His face was now completely pale; colour of his face was drained.

“You’ve come.” He said that last words before he lost his consciousness.

***

“Ah, you wake up.” Sho heard a shifting sound from the bed when he saw Nino was opening his eyes slowly.

“Sho, what happened to me?” he said weakly, still powerless. Sho who was sitting on the couch moved to the edge of the bed. Nino’s gaze followed Sho’s every movement. He took Nino’s hand and showed it the two-punctured mark on his right wrist, then put it to his neck, only to feel the same mark on there.

The memories of what happened in that dusty room immediately flow like a waterfall into Nino’s head. He remembered being bitten by the three. He shuddered at the thought when he saw those eyes of them shone, the moment they pierced their fangs, and their bloodlust face. Vaguely remembered the things they said like ‘can’t get enough’, ‘taste so heavenly’, and other remarks they said out of their satisfactory of his blood taste, and actually he didn’t give a shit about whoever’s blood they had tasted before who have the same taste as his.

“Are you okay now?” Sho asked, putting back his hand to the side of his laying down body.

“I feel really weak and powerless. But I’m okay.”

“Of course. You lost a lot of blood. But what I mean is your mental condition.”

“Strangely, I’m fine. I was shocked at first, but, I don’t know. I don’t feel traumatic or something.” He gave a deep thought about it. It was true, he really did have shocked, but it was just for a moment. It didn’t left a trauma or certain fear.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Here, drink this. They said to give it to you.” Sho reached for a glass of cranberry juice on the desk and handed it to Nino.

“Thanks. Where are they?”

“They have to hunt.”

“Oh.”

“How did you find me?”

“The seal. You forget? We’re bond to each other.”

“Aaah! So that’s why I felt a pain on my left shoulder!”

“And I felt a pain on my chest.”

“How long I sleep?”

“Not much. Less than 10 hours. You sure have many questions, huh?” Nino just smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

“I think you should wash yourself. You stink.” He rolled his eyes as he heard the remark from the butler.

“Can you stand up?”

“No, I’m too weak. Carry me?” he said with puppy eyes and made-up cute voice. And because Sakurai Sho is Sakurai Sho who couldn’t bear with it, he just sighed and said an incoherent ‘yes’ as he carried Nino in a princess style to the bathroom. Nino circled his arm around Sho’s neck happily.

“You’re so spoiled.”

“But you love me, right?” Nino gave a smug smile.

“You’re over confident.”

“Hey, I’m learning from you!” Well, that’s the fact, though. Sho just succumbed and sighed, slightly annoyed.

Sho put Nino in the bathtub carefully, and since he went all the trouble to bring him here, he came with a brilliant idea and went forward to unbutton his pajama.

“W-what are you doing?” the shocked Nino stuttered.

“Ssh. Just stay still. I’m gonna bathe you.”

Nino’s heartbeat went faster when Sho reached the last button and took of the pajama, revealing his bare chest. Then moved to his pants. Sho licked his lips at the sight of Nino’s naked lower body. He started to bathe him. Sho poured a certain amount of soap on to his hands, and started to rub it on Nino’s skin. Unconsciously, Nino closed his eye in pleasure. He enjoyed the presence of Sho’s hand. It sent a shiver through him.

“I think you also need to take a bath.” He said at the same time when he put his arm around Sho’s neck to pull him closer and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss. Sho smirked before he replied the kiss and melted in it.

***

_“Okada…”_

_He was standing still with an unbelievable look. In front of his very eyes, the house of his very dear friend, engulfed in flame. Yet, he couldn’t go inside. He couldn’t save that particular boy._

_There were some flashback played in his mind as he watched the burning house. That precious times they spent together. He remembered the first time he met that boy in the lake. Okada lived near the lake. He was sitting near the lake under the tree with closed eyes. In front of him, there were many fishing equipment. He was the one who introduced him to fishing, a hobby that he liked now._

_Since that time, he became closer with Okada. Every time when he felt depressed because of his mother’s pressure, he would come to the lake to meet him. Okada always understood him the best. Even his younger brother couldn’t. And mostly his mother._

_The sounds of the cracking woods brought back his sense to reality._

_“Okada… I’m sorry. I swear I would revenge the one who did this to you.”_

Ohno came out to the surface after he purposely drowned himself in the bathtub. He opened his eyes slowly as he inhaling deeply through his mouth. Only remembering those certain hurtful memory could make him got in his nerves. He should be satisfied and lived his life peacefully now, because the one who made his childhood life felt like hell had disappeared. No longer in this world. But that was not it. Although that person was gone, the memories were remained the same.

And it was also the same cases with Masaki and Jun.

***

Nino was looking everywhere cautiously. He sneaked out of his room like a thief and went to the ‘sealed room’ where he was bitten. It was mid noon and he sure the vampires were sleeping by now. So he decided it was the best time to go there.

The reason he went all trouble to go back was that journal book. He wanted to keep that photo of his mother and father. And he wasn’t had time to read the book before, because Ohno-san and the others suddenly popped out of nowhere, caught him there. He pouted as he remembered them that made him forgot the journal in slight annoyance.

“What a relief, they haven’t sealed back the room.” He mumbled to himself in relief.

He opened the door as slowly as he could, so it didn’t make any noises. His eyes scanning the room wildly and he spotted the book on the floor near the bed. He smiled gladly. With a speed, he picked up it and hurriedly went back to his room before someone saw him.

He sat on the couch and opened the journal impatiently. But he was shocked when there was nothing there. No journal entry, and even the photo was gone. It was pure blank like hadn’t been used. He flipped it back and forth and it still the same.

“Why there’s nothing here?!!”

“I erased it.” Sho’s voice made Nino looked up from the journal. He was standing in the bedroom entrance as he entered the room and closed the door calmly.

“W-what?!” Nino asked confusedly.

“…”

“WHY?!” Sho didn’t aswer as Nino shouted at him.

“…You know something, right?!” he asked interrogatively.

“…”

“SHO!! ANSWER ME!!” He shouted angrily as he started to sob. His anger built up to his very head.

“Why… Why didn’t you tell me.” He fell on his knees limply, stared down at the stairs with teary eyes.

“I’m really sorry. But it’s not the right time to tell you.” Sho sighed as he joined Nino on his knees, pulling the shorter man in embrace. Nino tried to protest and freed himself, but it only made him embraced tighter, until Nino couldn’t move. He finally gave up and stayed still in his tight embrace as he sobbed.

Sho closed his eyes as he caressed Nino’s hair.

_I’m sorry I have to do this._


	6. His Butler, Gentle

He was sleeping peacefully when it started to rain. The thunder roared beyond, making a noise in the soundless night. The wind started to blow forcefully towards the window, causing the curtain to wave in a not-so-nice movement. Nino woken up by the sound of the clanking window. He got up on his feet limply towards the window, to close it, when he saw a woman stood outside, a woman with a long jet-black hair. Tried to recognize her, he squinted his sleepy eyes. The woman turned to face him, their eyes met for a split of second. And that was when Nino felt like the thunder had strike through his chest. He could feel his own heartbeat went louder and he lost his conscious and fell on the floor before he even could recognize her.

***

_It was a sunny day. The sky was clear. A tiny bit of white cloud scattered over the bright blue horizon. The three children were running and laughing cheerfully, chasing over the fireflies in the mansion’s garden._

_“The fireflies I just caught got away.” Aiba said in a shaking tone and started to rub his eyes and began to cry._

_“Don’t cry, Aiba-kun. We can catch them again, you know.” Jun soothed the older, although he was younger._

_“That’s right. Stop snivelling like that!”Ohno, the oldest, remarked successively as the youngest boy stopped crying and wipe his tears away._

_“I’ll catch them for you!” he shouted with enthusiasm as he started to run again, followed by Aiba and Matsumoto behind who started to laugh again._

_“Satoshi-kun.” A woman with long jet-black hair and black mid-century dress called with a stern and cold tone, made them stopped their legs from running and they turned at her immediately. Already knew who she was._

_“Is this where you have been?” she walked closer towards the three children, without averting his strong gaze from little Satoshi. Her eyes lit a glimpse of dim deep yellow light, and whenever she opened her mouth to talk the white sharp fangs would seen._

_“Now, come along with me.” She said with such a calm but frightening tone. Now she was right in front of Satoshi._

_“Also you two.”_

_There was something about this woman that made the children couldn’t said ‘no’ to her. It was calm, yet threatening, frightening, intimidating, to the point where her glare could stab directly to their very chest. So, reluctantly they followed the woman to go back inside the mansion. They looked down in defeat as they whispered to each other, staring to the ground. They couldn’t do anything but did as they told._

_Well, it was for now._

_The dinner ended, Aiba sat on the couch in the living room with a pile of books in front of him. He slide up his glasses that went down through his nose as he thoroughly and genuinely read the book, memorizing each word that passed through his eyes. Ambitious flickered through his green eyes. Opposite him, his mother was sitting there, with the knitting equipment, waiting for the other child._

_She looked up from her work when she heard footsteps and a dog bark came closer. Ohno Satoshi was holding a little dog, laughing, giggling, mumbling, when the dog licked his cheeks._

_“Satoshi-kun,” the woman called. “Where have you been?!”_

_“Look, a friend gave me a little dog! Cute isn’t it?” he said cheerfully as he raised the dog, hopefully his mother would look at it with the same adoring stare._

_The dog barked._

_“Release that thing at once.” Nevertheless, his mother instead gave a cold stare and displeased face._

_The dog licked him once again, and Satoshi giggled at the tickle. He completely ignoring his mother. Aiba, behind them who was exchanging words, looked at Satoshi with letting out a inaudible groan, without letting go of his book on his hand._

_“Satoshi!” She said with a higher tone, anger visible in her tone. The called boy stopped laughing and looked at her with fright._

_“You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times.” She said with a usual cold tone. She clicked her fingers and the butler in the corner of the room bowing politely. Walking towards Satoshi, he tried to take the dog away._

_“What are you doing?!” he shouted at the butler. He insisted to keep the dog by pulling him to his chest. The butler, following the order, keep tried to take the dog away from him._

_“No! I’ve promised Okada to take care of him!” Satoshi still wouldn’t let go of the dog. Aiba who watched the scene just stay silent. His mother’s figure entered his vision when she came closer to Satoshi and glaring at him. He met his mother’s eyes and stopped fighting. The butler took the chance to snatch the dog away. He excused himself to put the dog somewhere else._

_Satoshi and his mother still exchanging the glare. But eventually, somehow his mother’s glare grew stronger and intimidating. It broke through Satoshi. He looked away from the death glare and hissed in annoyance as he started to leave her, running. Aiba’s eyes followed the figure until it disappeared at the end of the hall. He looked at his mother who now took her seat back. She inhale and exhale deeply with closed eyes._

_“Mother, I have finished memorizing this entire book.” He said with a jealousy enthusiasm. To his surprise, his mother just ignored him and continued to knit._

_He went back to memorize the book, gripping it tightly, tried to suppress his anger. He felt the jealousy grew stronger inside him. His feeling had been hurt._

_Jun was playing alone in his room when somebody sneakily entered his room. The man smiled victoriously and hugged Jun from behind. Surprised, he looked behind. Before he could realise, his lips was captured in a heated kiss by the later man. Jun then realise who this was, without need to see the face. They kept kissing until they run out of breath and the older man pulled off._

_“Father,”_

***

Ninomiya woke up with a headache in the morning. He held his head with both hands, bearing the pain for a while. He felt something strange when he realised he was on the bed. As his memories had, he sure the last time he had his consciousness, he wasn’t laying on the bed. With a little groan, he remembered the weird dream he had last night. The image was all blurry from the start until the end. And it felt like some old film in a black-white colour. All he saw was vague, nothing really remained in his memory, nothing really stood out. The one thing he sure was the fact that he saw that woman.

Clearing his mind with a glass of fresh water, he started to recall the image of the woman. Long jet-black hair. Certainly it looked like his mother. But was he really saw his mother that night? It was too real but too dreamy. Like there was no boundary between reality and imaginary. He scratched his left chest, and it hit him. He remembered his chest was really in pain when he saw those eyes of that woman. Another question rose.

Who was that woman who look alike with his mother? Was she really his mother? Why his chest was in pain when he saw her? Was that all even real?!

“Aaah mou~ There’s a possibility I’ll go nuts if I keep like this.” he ruffled his own hair in frustrate. Indeed these questions which the answer hadn’t been found were killing him.

He looked around searching for Sho only to find he was alone in the room.

“This butler. Where has he gone?” he grumble by himself as he decided to go out of the room.

Speaking of which, he hadn’t met with any of those vampires since that time when he was bitten. Well, it wasn’t like he tried to avoid them or anything, though.

“Sakurai-kun~~” he called when he reached downstairs. Wondering where the hell this butler might be. He got a bit irritated by now.

He walked passed a room and he heard a moan from inside. He startled and stopping his movement. Stepped backwards a few steps, he went closer to the door. Whose voice that might be?! He put his right ear on the door, tried to comprehend what was going on inside this locked door. He concentrated and put all his attention to the every noise inside. He closed his eyes and heard a moan again but from a different person this time. A very familiar voices. Ah, he had heard it back then in the kitchen! So… it was Sho with Aiba inside?!

For a moment he felt his face heated, the blood inside his head was boiling. A jealousy came over at the thought of Sho and Aiba did that kiss again. Soon he was distracted by the mumbling. They were talking.

He couldn’t catch the whole thing they were talking. But he didn’t care and got more curious when he vaguely heard Sho said something like ‘I know the truth’. Nino got confused. What truth? He had to hear more.

At some point, he felt bad for eavesdropping but… Oh Lord please forgive me.

He heard Aiba chuckled and asked a ‘what do you know?’ with Sho answer with a chuckle and followed by Aiba’s moan. Nino rolled his eyes and swore he would fire Sho when he back.

“…that you three are brother…”

“WHAT?!” Nino shocked upon heard it, and let out a muffled frantic cry as he stepped back from the door, worried that they might heard him.

He decided to leave them alone and stopped eavesdropping. He walked away quickly in confusion, and he didn’t watch his step, made him bumped into something—or someone.

“Ouch.” He rubbed his forehead and when he wanted to bow for apologize, he noticed it was Matsumoto, with a flat expression, raised eyebrows.

“What are you doing? Watch your steps.”

“Aah. I’m sorry, Matsumoto-kun. I- uh- there was- umm…” he stuttered, tried to find the exact words.

“Are you eavesdropping?” Jun asked interrogatively.

Shit. He knew.

“Yes- No- I mean… Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

Nino hesitated for a second, but he asked it anyway. “Are you three, brother?”

Jun looked slightly shaken from the unexpected question, but he tried his best to keep cool about it. He sighed a moment.

“Follow me.”

“Eh?” Nino confused even more, but he obeyed Jun and followed him into a room. He entered it behind Jun. It was like a workroom. There was a long couch and table in the middle. Pretty spacious workroom.

After closed the door behind, Jun suddenly pulled Nino and pinned him to the wall. Nino closed his eyes, slightly trembling.

“You want to know?”

Nino couldn’t produce a voice, so he just let out a simple nod.

“I’ll tell you. Yes. We are brothers.” Jun traced Nino’s exposed pale neck with his thumb.

“But we’re from different father. Only Satoshi-kun and Masaki-kun are from the same father.” He lifted his chin with his index finger to get a better sight of the pretty neck.

“You’re so pretty, you know.” Jun started to lick his neck slowly. Nino felt his body went numb. He couldn’t do anything, just shut his eyes and breathed irregularly. Jun let his fangs grazed on the skin before pricked it there. Nino tried his best not to scream, instead he let out a soft moan, hand clutched. Jun gulped down the blood in bliss. He moaned under his neck.

He pulled out after a few more last gulp, licked the leaking blood on the open wound. He was pretty fast. Nino thought it would be longer. He felt Jun’s thumb under his eyes, wiping away the tears. Apparently he let out a tears, although it was just a little.

“You can open your eyes.” He was unexpectedly gentle. Nino did as he told.

“You… Who are you?”

“…Excuse me?”

“With that woman.”

“I- I don’t understand?”

Nino was about to ask something when Jun suddenly released him, reached for the door and went out.

***

“Ninomiya.”

“Oh. Sho.” He replied the butler with less enthusiasm. It made the butler curious what was happening, so he came closer.

“What? Are you spacing out?” well, Nino was spacing out. He was lost in his thought. Whom Jun meant by ‘that woman’? And… Sho… with Aiba. Many things just came up inside his thought. His mind was in a mess, so was his feeling.

“Hey.” Nino didn’t even realised that Sho now was sitting beside him. He was staring down to his neck where there was a wound there. He immediately hide those with his palm.

“Ninomiya,” Sho said with an extremely low voice, holding Nino’s hand gently, refraining them from covering the wound. Here came, one thing he couldn’t stand. Sakurai Sho’s low voice.

“Matsumoto?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“This noon.”

Sho sighed.

“You fine?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

Nino wouldn’t meet Sho’s eyes. He kept wandering his gaze everywhere except his eyes.

“What are bothering you?”

“Nothing. They’re brothers right?”

“U-un.” Sho startled a bit. How did he knew? He must heard when he was with Aiba. Sho started to feel uneasy for some reason. And they stayed silent.

“Are you jealous?” This time Sho was really asking if he was jealous. No joking around like the last time.

“Not really.”

Nino still wouldn’t meet Sho’s eyes. Sho got more uneasy. This man looked like it.

“Hey, look at me.” Sho cupped his face and turned it to him so that his eyes would meet. Nino couldn’t help but look at those eyes. Those round eyes of him. Those pretty eyes of him.

“I’m sorry,”

“I didn’t do it without reason.”

Nino kept silent.

“Moron.” Was the only words he said before he let his tears out, flowing slowly through his cheeks.Sho cupped his face tighter and cutting the gap between them, capturing the shorter man’s lips. The later replied the kiss right away, turned it into a heated kiss, sucking the breath out of Sho’s mouth. Soon it became rough. An overflowing feeling was now burst out uncontrollably.

Sho laid him on his back on the bed, continued to lick his lower lip, nibbling it, sucking it, until it became swollen. The underneath man felt hopeless. He moaned as Sho shoved his tongue inside his hot mouth. Their tongue found each other and intermingled inside his mouth. One of his hand slide up to Sho’s neck, ran over his hair and grabbed it.

Sho was making a sound that sent shivers through his whole body. And when they parted, it was like an agonizing times. He breathed heavily as he looked down on Nino. Nino’s hand resting on Sho’s muscled chest that he adore so much. Then he bent down again, hide his face in Nino’s crook and started to lick it, sucking it, leaving a red marks. His eyes was burning in desire. Both of them.

Nino felt a bit annoyed because their body were still covered by a fabric. He tried to undress himself and helped Sho to undress to, leaving him with only the boxer. He could feel Sho was already hard, so was himself. He desperately tried to buck his hips upwards when Sho continued to leave a marks everywhere on his body. Until when he reached the navel, he noticed Nino’s bulge and started to work on it. Nino moaned heavenly when he felt Sho’s warm hand around his cock.

“Sho…”

Nino came in his hand a few moments later.

Eventually Sho pulled his boxer down and revealing his hard cock. It was already leaking with precum. He positioned himself between Nino’s wide-open legs. Without some preparation, he shoved his cock inside Nino slowly, as he watched the reaction from the younger man. Nino shut his eyes in pain, to the point he let out some tears. When he was all inside, he stayed still, waiting Nino to adjust to his cock inside.

“Are you okay?” Sho asked Nino as he wiped the tears away. Despite the pain, Nino just nodded and moaned.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” Sho stroked Nino’s cheeks as he started to move as carefully as he can. Nino moaned in pain, his hand clutched Sho’s muscled arm. Sho bent down and captured the swollen lips to distract him from the pain, swallowing Nino’s breathless moan. He started to thrust in a faster pace and Nino was now all in pleasure. The pain was gone, he only felt pleasure. Nino wrapped his legs around Sho to make him go deeper. They moved in tandem.

Soon after a few thrust, Sho came inside Nino, moaning his name. He fell on top of Nino. Both panting heavily. Nino ran his hand through Sho’s hair to stroke it.

“Am I gentle enough not to hurt you?” Sho said still panting.

“You did well. Amazing. “ Nino smiled as he closed his eyes. Sho pulled out of Nino and rolled to Nino’s side. Wrapping the younger in his embrace and pulled the blanket around them. Not bother to clean themselves.

“I love you, Sho.” Nino said kissing Sho’s muscled chest.

“Sssh. Sleep.” They both smiled warmly.

Nino forgot all the thoughts he had a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out something? XD
> 
> Finally I’ve passed one week of hell D: I intended to write this yesterday but since I have to go to doctor (because my last week’s stomachache, ugh, it won’t ease) and I have to rest… so it wrote today XD slightly longer :p I'm really tired D: so excuse for any mistakes :p
> 
> And this is my first time writing NC (well, not really first time though, lol first time it posted to public) OH MY GAWD I HOPE THIS ISN’T TERRIBLE ;;A;; at first I wasn't intended to write the NC, just it would stopped at some point but, yeah, I wrote it.


	7. His Butler, Buddy

_“Satoshi! What are you doing here?!” his mother shouted at him with a death glare. He was freaked out at the sudden appearance of the women. She was really furious when she found out that his oldest son was playing around and lazing around in the lake with kind of poor countryside boy instead of studying._

_“M-mother… I..” he was speechless. The glare was really intense. He was trembling and sweating so much._

_“Get back to study, right now! and don’t you dare to meet this ugly boy again after this!” she said pointed out her index finger at Okada._

_“Don’t say about him like that!” He shouted back at her. He really didn’t like the way his mother said those mean words._

_“Oh, where do you learn to shout back at your mother? This boy?”_

_Satoshi just looked at the ground, he had no courage to look at his mother._

_“You obey your mother’s words, or he has to take the blame for you.” She gave a warning and Satoshi looked up in disbelief._

_“What do you mean?!”_

_“You’ll see if you don’t obey me, prince.” She smiled evilly as she left them behind._

_Satoshi looked at Okada who was scared the whole time when his mother was there._

_“Go home, Ohno-kun. It’s the best for you. As your mother told you, I’m just a poor and ugly countryside boy, a poor farmer’s son. You need to study, you aren’t belong here with me.” He said earnestly as he held tight Ohno’s hand._

_“No way, Okada. I prefer to be here with you rather than surrounded by insane people who make me feel intimidated and make me crazy mentally.” He cried desperately._

_His mother was pushy enough to drive him crazy. Her cold and killing stare, her way of speaking, her way of punishing, all about her just frightening._

_“Please, Ohno-kun. We don’t know what your mother will do if you don’t obey her. For now, just please listen to her. Go back. Okay?”_

_Satoshi hesitated for a moment, but eventually he nodded his head. He hugged Okada for some moment and stared to his eyes, with an unwilling-to-let-go stare._

_“You’re my best friend, Okada. I don’t care what my mother told about you.”_

_“I know, Ohno-kun. Now, go.” He said as he pulled out of the hug. Satoshi started to walk away slowly, leaving Okada behind with teary eyes._

_“Okada…”_

_He was standing still with an unbelievable look. In front of his very eyes, the house of his very dear friend, engulfed in flame. Yet, he couldn’t go inside. He couldn’t save that particular boy. He stood there watched the house burned to ash with anger._

_Since that time when his mother found out about Okada, they still met secretly without anyone knew. He would sneaking or lying just to get out and met him._

_But there was one person who knew all of his doing, and reported it to his mother._

_Aiba was hiding behind the bush as he watched Ohno stood still in front of the burnt house. He had been following Ohno and apparently he was the one who told that Ohno still met Okada to his mother. His mother got enraged and she seriously despise Okada. She lost his patience and she asked someone to burn down Okada’s house._

_Aiba decided to come out of the bush and walking closer to Ohno._

_“Satoshi-kun,” he said as he hug Satoshi. The hugged boy cried in anger as he hugged back._

_“This is mother’s doing.” Aiba said sadly. By the sudden confession, Ohno felt his blood in his body boiling up to his head. He couldn’t even able to curse anymore cause he was controlled by his anger now._

_“Okada… I’m sorry. I swear I would revenge the one who did this to you.”_

_But the fact that Ohno didn’t know was that it was Aiba who told her everything._

_“Sorry, Satoshi-kun. You’ve had mother’s full attention, but why you waste it?! I hate you so much. Why don’t you just do as mother told and go study, be a good prince or something that mother want. It makes me hate you more when you go everywhere freely, live freely and don’t even show any interest in become the heir, but mother still set an eye on you. She doesn’t even recognize my hardwork when I’m right in front of him. You such an unfortunate son. I’m sick enough of you. Jealousy can lead to a depression. It can make you do something irrational.” Was what Aiba want to say from the bottom of his heart._

_He just stayed still, hands rubbing Satoshi’s back as he said all of those things inside his head._

***

Nino blinked his eyes a few times before he could fully opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and groaned. Looked around, he found the clothes were scattered around the room. Then he remembered what he had done last night, with Sho. It wasn’t rough, but rather a gentle one. The sweetness, passion, and lust, were alternating and pleasuring the both of them, lost in the sensation.

He felt a hand was wrapped around his waist under the blanket. Turned his head to the side, he found Sho with naked body. The muscled chest was exposed, and his sleeping face that just like an angel (though he was a demon), and the full sinful lips that curved beautifully. To got a better look, he turned sideway so now he faced Sho’s bare chest. His fingers traced the chest slowly, taking the time to feel the sexiness of the man. Then he kissed it sweetly with sort of possessiveness. It tickled the demon and woke him up.

“Do you like every part of me that much, Master?” he said teasingly with closed eyes as he pulled Nino closer to his body.

“You’re annoying even in early morning.” Nino said stopping his activity and looked up to find that Sho had opened his eyes and now staring at him. This Do-S butler.

He chuckled, “Good morning.” And he bent down to capture Nino’s swollen lips in a light kiss.

“Good morning, Sho.” Nino kissed back and smiled.

“Shower?” Nino winked at him when they pulled off.

“You brat.” Sho just chuckled louder. Both of them got up and walked towards the bathroom.

 

Nino was walking to grab something from the drawer when he felt he stepped on something. He looked down and found a white envelope. He picked it and looked at it back and front, looking for the identity. Nothing found, and his curiosity grew, so he decided to open it. He mumbled an apologise first before opening it. He took the paper inside, it was a letter.

He started to open the letter and his eyes widen when he read the sender and the recipient. Nevertheless, he continued to read the content thoroughly. His jaw dropped in shock after he finished reading the letter. He felt his body languid all of sudden and let his body dropped on the edge of the bed. Eyes staring at the letter blankly with disbelief and confuse, couldn’t believe what was just he read in front of his very eyes.

Just in time, Sho entered the room with a lunch set on his hand. Nino stared at Sho with clenched teeth and harden expression.

“Sho, you ought to explain.” He said held up the letter in his hand with a suppressed anger. Sho shocked when he saw it and shook his head slightly with mouthing a thin ‘no way’.

***

“Why you didn’t tell me earlier?” he said in a small voice. Nino sat on the edge of the bed with tears. He squeezed his chest, it ached so much.

“I’m sorry,” was all Sho could say. “I just don’t want you to learn this complicating and sinful fact. I don’t want you to suffer, I can’t stand see you like that! I thought it would be fine if I just kept that secret for the rest of my life. I will always by your side, anyway. So there was nothing to worry.”

“So, it wasn’t a coincidence that I met you back then?”

“Yes, it wasn’t.”

“And the reason you made me form a contract…”

“…was to protect you.”

Nino didn’t even knew why his heart ached so much. But he didn’t angry, he just disappointed. How came he didn’t know a single fact when people around them were already knew it. He felt betrayed, but it wasn’t exactly a betrayal.

“You need a hug?” Sho offered gently. Nino looked up with swollen eyes and nodded. He shifted closer to Sho and let his body wrapped by the butler’s strong arms. As expected, it felt safe to be in his arms, it felt so nice, like it had a certain magic that could make him at ease. He closed his eyes, stayed still like that and let the time passed.

He never thought that his mother was an A level vampire, while his father was a demon master. He had lived his life as a human, and as long as he lived with his parent, they never showed any certain behaviour of the mentioned creature. They were lived just like a human being. There was something that still missing.

Why he was born as a human?!

“Your mother had told a spell when she pregnant.” Sho said as if he could read Nino’s mind. Well, maybe actually he could.

“What does it mean?”

“That you would born as a normal human, not a vampire nor demon. However, it didn’t matter in what form are you, vampire blood and demon blood still flowing through your veins.” Sho said, stroking the younger man’s hair.

It suddenly came into his mind. He had to talk with the three vampires.

He broke free from Sho’s embrace suddenly, making Sho startled. He ran towards the door and went downstairs to the vampires’ room. Sho chased behind him with confused look, as he occasionally called the younger.

The bedroom door opened with a loud bang. The three sleeping vampires woke up in sudden, caused by the noise.

“What’s the matter?!” Jun spoke up, a bit irritated that his precious sleeping time was distracted. The others were adjusting themselves as they tried to comprehend the situation. Nino who stood there approached the bed.

“Tell me, why did you killed them? Why did you killed our mother?!” the three of them exchanging a glance, Ohno decided to speak for them.

“As expected.”

“What?!” Nino got perplexed by the answer. This wasn’t the answer he wants.

“No wonder your blood taste similar to that woman.” Ohno said with a hint of hatred in his way of talking.

“And that man.” Jun added, with the same hatred voice.

***

_To my buddy, Sakurai._

_You have always been my best friend since a long time ago. We’ve always spent the time together, and you’ve always the one who understand me well. It’s not hurt to ask something right?_

_You know very well, what my wife and I have done to the three of them. Now I’m pretty sure it left a mental trauma on them. They must really resent us, after what have we done all this time. They have grew older, they certainly can think properly now, and with those unpleasant childhood memories, they could be grew with hatred and grudge against us. I’m perfectly aware of it since long time. They will eventually come to us, I’m sure of it. To seek for vengeance._

_So, what I want to ask you are, when the time comes that they come to us, can you please take care of Kazu? I’m begging you. He has nothing to do with all of this. He was born as a human, not vampire nor demon. And we had raised him like a normal human. He even doesn’t know our true form. I don’t want him involved in their revenge. Before it’s too late, because they haven’t knew for sure the existence of Kazu._

_It’s up to you to choose, whether to tell all of this to him, or just keep it as it. The important thing is Kazu’s happiness and his safety._

_Please, take a good care of him. I entrust him to you._

_Sincerely,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revealed!! So…. HOW? XD   
> I’m sorry if this chapter kind of lost it feels, because I wrote this half heartedly /whacked/ I’ve lost half of my inspiration in the middle of writing ;;A;;  
> Anyway, it’s closer to end XD another one or two or three more chapter I think :p


End file.
